


Mandy Milkovich

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We find out what Mandy did. Mickey and Mandy talk. What'll happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> enc0432 - hope you like it! Did you think this is what i meant when i gave you the snippet? ha, i feel like a dick.

When Ian found the stamp and about the letter she knew what was gonna happen, she knew her best friend all too well. So when he made the plan of a ‘spring break’ trip she wasn't too surprised. She was a little upset he wouldn't let her come but she did understand.

She was still completely pissed about Ian never coming back because what the actual fuck! God damnit Mickey.

She got on her bus to Florida a little heart broken and a little excited.

She slept for most of the trip and when she finally got there she got incredibly drunk, found a cute boy and had some fun.

Ian had texted her when he arrived, she was glad for him. Over the next week or so she got random texts from him. Like how he got a job and met Mickey's boss Ben. He seemed happy. It made her feel a little better about it, especially when he sent her a picture of Mickey when it seemed Mickey wasn't paying attention. She missed her shithead of a brother. She spent most of her week having fun but on the day of her departure she started getting nervous. She knew the Gallaghers were gonna flip the fuck out but she couldn't do shit about it and she wasn't gonna rat out Ian. This was gonna be fun.

 

**

 

Once she got back into Chicago she was dreading going home. Once she got home she found Lip on her porch.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Waiting for Ian.” Lip said looking around for Ian.

He didn't see him.

“Where is he?” He asked.

She just shrugged.

She wasn't gonna tell him.

“You don't know or you aren't gonna tell me?”

“Both. Now get the fuck out of here.” She said as she brushed past him and walked into her house and slammed the door in his face.

After she put her stuff away she sent off a text to Ian.

Lips looking for you. -Mandy

Fuck, what did you say to him?

Nothing. Told him to fuck off. -Mandy

Thanks.

You gotta tell them soon Ian. -Mandy

I know. I will.

Okay. -Mandy

 

That was the end of their conversation. Ian ended up texting them right after that. Mandy promptly got all the Gallaghers pounding on her door less than an hour later.

She opened the door, promptly told them to fuck off and slammed it again. Ignoring their pounding until they went away.

 

**

 

After a month or so they seemed to forgive her and even included her in their skype sessions with Ian. It was nice to see him so happy.

 

**

 

Then it all went to shit when Fiona left the coke out and Liam got into it. Great fucking job.

Later on she got a call from a random number.

“Yeah?” she answered her phone

“Is Liam really in the hospital?” She could tell it was Mickey, she wasn't too surprised.

“Yeah.”

“I need your help then. Ian's gonna wanna come and see him and i need you to keep an eye on him.” Mickey sounded worried.

She knew what she had to do, she’d been thinking about it but apparently now it was happening.

“I’ll do you one even better. Give me a few days and i’ll call you back.” She said and hung up.

 

Mandy knew it wouldn't be too hard, hell she’d done it before and wasn't caught. Fuck it, she thought.

 

**

Once its done she picks up her phone and dials back the number.

It rang a few times before it was picked up.

“What?” Mickey snapped.

“It’s done. You can come back to Chicago.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘it’s done’, what's done?”

“It’ safe now. You and Ian can come back to see Liam. Asshole.”

“Ian's already on his way. We got into a fucking stupid fight.”

“Fuck. Well get your ass moving then.”

“I don’t even know if he wants to see me.”

“Of fucking course he does, he loves you now fucking get here. Dumbass.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off, twat.”

 

Sometimes her brother could be such a fucking idiot. Of course Ian loved him. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Boys.

 

**

 

A while later she gets a text from Ian saying he's in Chicago, he’s going to see Lip and Liam then he’d come see her. She was excited to see her best friend.

**

  
  


Mandy thinks its all gonna be fine. Until a couple cops knock on her door and tell her Terrys been killed- hit and run-. Then they notice the car out front and tell her they need to check it for evidence because the same type of car was seen at the hit and run.

A little bit later she’s in handcuffs.

Fuck.

This time Mickey wasn't here to remind her about hair behind the grill.

Well at least it was worth it.

As she’s walking down the stairs she sees Ian and Mickey in the distance.

Once they notice her shes at the cop car about to get in.

Mickey runs over.

“Ey, the fucks going on?”

“Your sister was involved in a hit and run that killed your father.”

“What?!” Ian yelled.

Mandy shrugged her shoulders.

They started to open the cop car door but Mickey interrupted.

“Wait, give us a fucking minute.”

The cops rolled their eyes but moved a little away so they could talk quick.

“Are they serious?” he asked Mandy.

“Yeah, forgot about the hair behind the grill.” she muttered.

“Fuck.”

Mandy nodded.

He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder and thats when she finally noticed.

Her eyes went wide then she looked over to Ian to see the same band on his finger.

“You guys are engaged?!”

Mickey blushed slightly.

“Yeah, just happened actually.”   
“Shit, i’m happy for you guys though.”

“Thanks.”

She just nodded.

“And thanks for the other thing. You didn't have to do that.”

“I didn't do it just for you but i wanted you to be safe.”

They were never this fucking touchy feely but since she might be going to jail for the rest of her life why the fuck not?

“We’ll get you a good lawyer.”

“You better, asshole.” She said with a small smirk.

“Twat.” He replied. A smirk of his own on his face.

The cops came over and put her in the car, as they pulled away Ian put his arm around a slightly shaking Mickey.

“She’ll be okay.”

“Its all my fucking fault Ian, she did it for me.”

“I know but you know Mandy and we’ll get her out.”

Mickey nodded. He sure fucking hoped so.

 

As the cop car was pulling away Mandy saw Ian put his arm around Mickey. Wow things really had changed. Mickey was doing pda now and she was sitting in the back of a cop car getting arrested for murder. If someone would have told her a year ago this is where she would be she wouldn't necessarily doubt it but she wouldn't think it would be for Terry's murder, maybe Lips but not Terry.

 

**

 

It turned out that they didn't have enough evidence against her but while they figured that out she spent 2 months in jail. She was not happy. Well she was because she could be spending the rest of her life in the pin but it still sucked being there for 2 months.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever figure that's what would happen? I did. I planned it since before i even started writing this series. 
> 
> I can just feel Mandy blasting to Monster by Skillet while doing it. {Its totally what i'm listening to right now. Its a total Mandy song.}


End file.
